beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Trapped in Bey Realm Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Rogue vs. Unicorno When I looked down a stadium appeared. It appeared to be a burganey stadium. Then I see both beys landing in there. I couldn't be distracted. His Unicorno was just racing all around the stadium while my Rogue was sitting calmly in the middle. Then it bounced off the stadium the opposite way it was going and went to hit my Rogue. "ROGUE DODGE!" I yelled. "Too easy", the blader said calmly. When I thought I dodged the attack the bey actually made a complete turn and met me where I landed at when I dodged and I got hit back far. "Go Rogue UPPERCUT!", I yelled. "Counter Unicorno with spin track", he said. Rogue got pushed off easily. But I had a plan. "Rogue kick him back with your spin track", I said. His Unicorno flew back almost getting a stadium out. His faced was suprised I noticed. He thought I was weak from how he easily countered my moves. I could tell. "Hmm impressive you aren't weak", said the blader. "But it is time I end you. Go Unicorno keep bouncing off the walls!" Each time he tried to bounce off the wall and hit me and failed. Then right when I think he was gonna hit the wall again he stopped easily at the speed he was going and zoomed right back down the stadium in a straight line extremely fast. "DODGE!" I yelled. The bey rubbed against mine knocking mine back to the top of the stadium. Then his bey came up again knocking my bey high up in the air and it came behind mine in a full circe and tried to slam mine into the stadium but I had a plan. "Kick him off Rogue!" I yelled with confidence. Unicorno was kicked off and flew more higher up into the air. It start flipping and dropped down then bouncing off the stadium bottom from it's fusion wheel landing back on it's tip. My bey landed back too. "ATTACK ROGUE!" I yelled fiercely. "ATTACK UNICORNO!" the other blader yelled feircely. Both of our beys attack but then all of a sudden I start seen that crazy power and my bey got launched back. It looked like a shockwave around his bey. I knew the only way to probably beat this was through Dark Move. "DARK MOVE: SLAMMING CRUSH DOUBLE HIT CHAIN PULL!" I yelled with all my might. A black chain flowing with dark energy released from my bey and grabed the Unicorno. "Why can't my bey move!" yelled the blader angry in confusion. "My Dark Move. That is what it does." I said with a smirk. "WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!" he asked loudly and mad. "SPECIAL MOVE: SHOCKWAVE TORNADO!" he yelled with all his might. The bey had a big shockwaver tornado around it and was releasing shockwaves. My bey was taking alot of damage. It was time for the double crush. "DOUBLE CRUSH!" I yelled. My bey glowed gold and went through the shockwaves easily taking alot of damage then double crushed the Unicorno. There was smoke. When the smoke cleared Unicorno was sleeped out. I caught my bey and the blader picked up his. The blader was gonna say something to me. See next time on Trapped in Bey Realm! Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Trapped in Bey Realm